A substantial amount of space in the average home goes to waste or is inefficiently utilized. Such space includes the space between studs in garages, basements and other unfinished rooms. Other wasted space includes the area between joists in a building. While homeowners have placed pegs or small shelves between studs to hold tools and other items, it is believed one reason why no commercialized product has been produced is that while ostensibly the distance between studs is a standard distance, in reality that distance can vary substantially. It is, therefore, an object of the invention to produce a storage device which is capable of being mounted between structural members and which is adaptable to slightly varying distances between those members.